Castform
Normal= |name=Castform |jname=(ポワルン Powalen) |image=351Castform.png |icon=351A |ndex=351 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation III |pronun= CAST-form |hp=70 |atk=70 |def=70 |satk=70 |sdef=70 |spd=70 |total=420 |species=Weather Pokémon |type= |height=1'00" |weight=1.8 lbs |ability=Forecast |color='White' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} |-| Sunny= |name=Castform |jname=(ポワルン Powalen) |image=351BCastform.png |icon=351B |ndex=351 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation III |pronun= CAST-form |hp=70 |atk=70 |def=70 |satk=70 |sdef=70 |spd=70 |total=420 |species=Weather Pokémon |type= |height=1'00" |weight=1.8 lbs |ability=Forecast |color='White' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} |-| Rainy= |name=Castform |jname=(ポワルン Powalen) |image=351CCastform.png |icon=351C |ndex=351 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation III |pronun= CAST-form |hp=70 |atk=70 |def=70 |satk=70 |sdef=70 |spd=70 |total=420 |species=Weather Pokémon |type= |height=1'00" |weight=1.8 lbs |ability=Forecast |color='White' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} |-| Snowy= |name=Castform |jname=(ポワルン Powalen) |image=351DCastform.png |icon=351D |ndex=351 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation III |pronun= CAST-form |hp=70 |atk=70 |def=70 |satk=70 |sdef=70 |spd=70 |total=420 |species=Weather Pokémon |type= |height=1'00" |weight=1.8 lbs |ability=Forecast |color='White' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Castform (Japanese: ポワルン Powarun) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III that's name is a combination of fore'cast' and trans'form': its body changes with the weather; sunny, rain, hail, and its normal form. Appearance Castform's main color is a cloudy white. Around its eyes is white and in the shape of a mask. Castform is able to change forms according to the weather. It has a rain, sun and snow form. The rest of its body is a plain gray color. Biology Castform is one of few human-made "artificial" Pokémon. It was created on purpose by the researchers of the Weather Institute in the Hoenn region as an experiment in weather forecast and manipulation. Castform's cellular structure is closely related to the weather conditions, meaning that Castform can both affect and be affected by the weather. Depending on the current weather and climate, Castform's emotions and even body are altered. In this way, Castform tries to adapt itself to multiple environments. This extraordinary trait is referenced in the video games through the Forecast ability, which changes Castform's type and appearance depending on the weather. In weather not particularly extreme, Castform's type is normal and its appearance is as described above. *In intense sunlight (induced by the Sunny Day move or the Drought ability) Castform becomes a type. Its head turns red, its eye markings become yellow and its head is enclosed in a translucent orange orb adorned with smaller orange orbs, giving the impression of a stylized sun. Its lower body becomes larger and paler, like a puffy white cloud. *In torrential rain (caused by the Rain Dance move or the Drizzle ability) Castform becomes a -type. Its head turns dark blue, its eye markings become a lighter blue and its head is enclosed in a blue raindrop shaped structure. Its lower body grows and darkens, reminiscent of a storm cloud. *In hail fall (brought about by the Hail move or the ability Snow Warning) Castform changes into an type. Its head turns violet, its eye markings become a lighter violet and its head is enclosed in a complex emerald-colored structure that is meant to represent a snow cloud. *In a Sandstorm, Castform doesn't change, but its Weather Ball attack becomes -type. In the anime Castform was featured in episode #359 (Unfair weather friends), in which operatives of both Team Aqua and Team Magma attacked the Weather Institute trying to steal data on Kyogre or Groudon, as well as weather-changing technology. This also happens in Gen 3, when you go to the institute. Evolution Castform does not evolve. But wen it fight´s in e.g. rain it turn in to a water form of it self. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Weather Institute or breed Castform. |rsrarity=One |emerald=Weather Institute |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Trophy Garden |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Transfer from Pokéwalker |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |ruby=Castform's appearance changes with the weather. This Pokémon gained the ability to use the vast power of nature to protect its tiny body. |sapphire=Castform borrows the power of nature to transform itself into guises of the sun, rain clouds, and snow clouds. This Pokémon's feelings change with the weather. |emerald=It alters its form depending on the weather. Changes in the climate such as the temperature and humidity appear to affect its cellular structure. |firered=It has the ability to change its form into the sun, the rain, or a snow cloud, depending on the weather. |leafgreen=It has the ability to change its form into the sun, the rain, or a snow cloud, depending on the weather. |diamond=Its appearance changes with the weather. Recently, its molecules were found to be just like water. |pearl=Its appearance changes with the weather. Recently, its molecules were found to be just like water. |platinum=Its appearance changes with the weather. Recently, its molecules were found to be just like water. |heartgold=This Pokémon can change its cells, taking different forms based on the temperature and humidity. |soulsilver=This Pokémon can change its cells, taking different forms based on the temperature and humidity. |black=Its appearance changes with the weather. Recently, its molecules were found to be just like water. |white=Its appearance changes with the weather. Recently, its molecules were found to be just like water. |black 2= Temperature and weather affect its cellular structure, so this Pokémon changes form according to the weather. |white 2= Temperature and weather affect its cellular structure, so this Pokémon changes form according to the weather. }} Category:Gimmick Pokémon Category:Body style 01 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Indeterminate group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Basic Pokémon